The Choice
by itsmerobyn97
Summary: Clary has been told by her father to win the prince's heart in The Choice for him to rule Idris, where she has to compete with nineteen other girls at being a Shadowhunter and a future Queen. Will the prince chose her or will she betray him to protect her mother?
1. The Choice

**Excited for this idea, it is pretty much tmi meets the selection but I've changed the ideas really. You'll get the impression that something bigger is happening other than Clary just winning Jace's heart. Enjoy it. I thought it was an interesting idea.**

 **Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owes it all.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Choice**

Alicante castle came into sight, the spires of the tower shooting into the air as Clary took deep breaths, feeling her father's tension next to her. She couldn't fail him. He was the one that wanted the power, not she, but for him to get that then she would have to win the princes' heart.

"Clary, remember what I taught you," Valentine said. "And your mother, show how skilled you are and show how much of a fine lady you can be."

"What if he doesn't like me?" Clary asked.

"You make sure that he does," he told her. "I want my daughter ruling the country."

Clary nodded her head, knowing that it was secretly him. She was just a pawn in his chess game, and she would hate to see him lose. Jocelyn, her mother, sat quietly as Clary knew there was nothing she could do. She didn't wish to put her mother in a position.

Her father turned silent after that as she stared out of the carriage window, wondering whether she would rule the land one day. If it was her choice then she wouldn't be here now, she thought it was stupid with girls coming forward to fight for the princes' hand, literally in some cases. Clary would rather be at home with her family, training with her mother and father, keeping an eye out on Jonathan. It wasn't the happiest of times, but it was her family, they seemed to get through their problems fine.

The gates to the glass castle opened, followed by the carriage moving again as they moved closer. Already, Clary could see hundreds of girls waiting outside to catch a glimpse of the prince. They were to sign in, stand before him as he decided which girls made it through to the first round. What happened then, Clary wasn't sure.

"Go on, Valentine," Jocelyn said. "I'll make sure Clary is looking her finest."

He eyed them both with narrowed eyes before wondering to join the other fathers, who all stood talking about their daughters, glaring at the competition. Clary wanted to roll her eyes at them all.

"I know you don't want to do this," her mother played around with Clary's hair as she spoke. "If it was up to me then we wouldn't be here."

"I know," Clary said.

"If he doesn't pick you then it's not the end of the world," she said. "I just don't want you being any part of your fathers plans, okay?"

"It's just me winning the princes heart," Clary said.

Jocelyn paused. "Good, if he comes to you wanting anything else then say no."

"But –"

She interrupted her. "No, Clary. I can take care of myself, you need to focus on you."

The fear in her mother's eyes kept her from debating the matter anymore, but Clary could tell something was going on, more than her just here to win the prince. "Okay."

"Good girl," she smiled. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," Clary hugged her mom, holding onto her a little longer than she usually would and then they both turned to walk towards Valentine.

"Radiant," he said taking her mother's arm. "The both of you."

"Thank you," they both said.

The cue for the signing in was already growing outside of the castle, they hurried over to get a space, knowing it was going to be a long wait. Clary couldn't help but feel sorry for the prince, seeing how many girls were all here for him. Then again, he was a Herondale so it wouldn't surprise her if he enjoyed all this attention.

Clary could see a few girls she knew from the city, others came from around the world, all wanting to take part in the celebration. Not everyone could come, though, someone has to stay and protect the world. All the girls here have likely trained their whole lives to be a Shadowhunter, not a princess or a queen.

It was a few hours before they even got into the castle, where they signed in, claiming their Shadowhunter title: Morgenstern. Then servants came handing them drinks and something to eat. Valentine had told her not to eat, to only drink water. She stood, her stomach rumbling, as others around her ate. When he wasn't watching, her mother sneaked her a bit of her roll that she hurriedly ate.

"Next," one of the guards called as she stepped forwards.

"Don't forget to smile," her mom called after her.

"Do not let us down," Valentine said calmly. "Remember what we spoke about."

Nodding her head, Clary followed the guard into the room that left her gasping in awe. It was massive, chandeliers hanging from the ceiling and patterns engraved into the walls. Clary wanted to draw everything she saw. Then the long table, where the royal family sat, watching her curiously. Guards stood ready by them, just in case Clary became a threat.

"You're the first girl to come in here and gaze at the room," King Stephen said. "It's been two minutes and you haven't even gazed at my son."

"Dear," the queen let out a small laugh. "Don't scare the poor girl."

"She has red hair!" A little girl shouted from next to her mother, Princess Lilian.

"Is your hair on fire?" Prince William asked her.

"What?" Clary smiled. "No."

"What's your name?" Queen Celine asked.

"Clarissa Morgenstern," Clary said. "Everyone calls me Clary, though."

"I like her!" Princess Lilian called out. "Jace pick her!"

Her eyes finally landed on the handsome prince that sat at the end of the table, eyes on her as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand, elbows on the table. That wasn't very prince like and she found herself raising an eyebrow at him.

"Clary," he tried out her name. "Tell me something about yourself."

"I have red hair," she said as the younger two children laughed. "That's defiantly not on fire. I live with my parents and brother at the Fairchild manor. I'm a Shadowhunter, of course, but I've never been allowed out to go hunting…"

"Neither have I," Jace said looking at his parents. "Go on."

"I like to paint and draw," Clary continued. "My father tells me I am very good at drawing runes."

"What do you like to paint and draw?" Jace asked.

"Anything," Clary said. "At the moment I'm wanting to draw this room, it's so beautiful."

Her eyes traveled up to the ceiling, trying to memorize all the patterns for later to draw, whether that was at home or here in the castle. And then to draw the royal family, the two young ones laughing, the queen and king smiling, the quiet other princess and then him, the prince. The room held a lot of happiness, something she wished that her family could have.

"Do you have any of your work on you?" He asked her.

"Oh," Clary looked back down to him again, a little embarrassed. She was supposed to be trying to win his heart and she was looking at the ceiling instead of him. Her father was going to kill her. "I do."

"Can I see?"

"Can I see, too?" Princess Lilian's eyes widened as she looked around her mother to Clary. "Please!"

She brought out paintings and drawings of her work from her sketchbook out of her dress pocket, walking slowly over towards the table as the guards watched her. Clary handed the papers to the queen, trying to hide her shaking hands. Then the queen handed them out for them all to see, Clary standing nervously as she watched.

"These are beautiful," Queen Celine said. "You have a real talent, Clary."

"Thank you, your highness," she curtsied.

"Is this where you live?" Princess Lilian held up a drawn picture of the Fairchild manor during the summer.

"Yes," Clary said.

"Where is this?" The quiet Princess Arabella asked.

"That's a small lake near my house," Clary told her. "It's beautiful there in the summer."

"Look at this one," the king held up a picture of the castle. "I think we should replace our artist with Clary here."

Her eyes widened a little at his words.

"No!" Princess Lilian said. "Don't let Clary be the artist, let Jace chose her!"

"That's up to Jace, dear," the queen said.

All three of the children stared at their older brother with wide eyes, the two girls battering their eyelashes and William giving Prince Jonathan a big smile. Clary watched as he looked between them all, those lips of his twitching up into a smirk.

"You are in," he grinned.

"Yes!" Princess Lilian cheered and then sunk back down into her chair again when Queen Celine gave her a look.

"Uh, thanks," Clary said, not sure who was more excited about that, the prince or the princess. She gave a curtsey again and walked back towards the door, looking up at the ceiling one last time.

Her parent met her outside, where her father demanded that she told him everything that went on in the room. She retold what happened, wondering if she had pleased him or did everything wrong from what he wanted. She got in though, that was something.

"The children?" He questioned.

"Yeah," Clary nodded. "They seemed to like me and pleaded for Prince Jonathan to let me in."

"Clarissa, you are winning the heart of the prince," he said calmly, but slowly. "Not the heart of children."

"The children liking her could bring them closer," Jocelyn said.

"Don't get to close to them," Valentine told her. "Remember you're here for him."

Clary nodded her head, wishing her parent's goodbye with another warning from her father. The look he gave her demanded more than his words. How was she supposed to make a prince fall in love with her?

* * *

The guards had led her to another grand room after, where girls all stood waiting as the spoke to each other. Some stayed distant, studying the competition that stood before them. Clary walked through, should she get to know the girls and her competition or stand aside to observe.

"Hey," she greeted a group of girls nearby. "I'm Clary."

"Isabelle," one stepped forwards to shake Clary's hand. "I live in the castle, my brother is parabatai with the prince."

"Oh," Clary said, then noticing how girls glared at Isabelle like she was the plague. "Nice to meet you."

"Don't worry," she smiled. "I see the prince as my brother, I'm just here as my family name."

"Right," Clary smiled.

"This is Aline," Isabelle introduced Clary to the other girls. "Helen, Lucy and Taria."

"Hi," Clary gave a small wave, carefully observing the girls while seeming friendly. They were all beautiful in different ways. Isabelle was tall, long black hair and dark eyes, she gave of the impression that she knew she was beautiful. Then Aline had curved cheekbones, a delicate chin and brown eyes. Helen wasn't what Clary was expecting, she was beautiful with green-blue eyes that held Clary's full attention. Lucy was petite, with rosy cheeks and brown hair and then Taria had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"What did you think about the prince?" Lucy asked her. "He's handsome, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Clary agreed. "He's defiantly something."

"Something?" Aline questioned. "He's gorgeous."

Clary didn't think gorgeous covered it either. The golden hair of his and those golden eyes made him seem more like a golden child, someone who believed he was worth looking upon. He seemed arrogant, frustrating, but handsome.

"Those golden eyes of his," Taria sighed dreamily. "I could gaze into them all day."

Isabelle snorted as everyone turned to look at her, Clary couldn't help agreeing with her reaction to the girls. At least Clary kept her swooning to herself.

Just then the doors opened, followed by the guards and the royal family that led behind them. It seemed all the girls had been chosen, what appeared to be from a few hundred down to twenty now.

"Ladies," the queen stepped forward. "We welcome you to our home with open arms. A room will be issued for you to share with one other person of your choice. Tonight we will leave you to settle down, tomorrow the Choice begins at breakfast. A late supper will be sent to your rooms within an hour. Goodnight."

Princess Lilian stepped forward towards her mother as the queen bent down to listen to what the young girl whispered. The queen smiled, nodding her head as she looked over to Clary, whispering back. She looked away, looking over to the prince, who was staring at the ground rather than the room of girls around him.

"Clary," the queen called her name.

"Yes, your highness," Clary stepped forwards with a bow.

"My daughter would like to invite you to a tea party tomorrow afternoon," the queen said with a small smile. "Would you care to join her?"

She nodded her head. "I would love to."

Princess Lilian smiled brightly from her mother's side. The prince looked over to Clary again to only look away.

"Jace, you may speak to your ladies now," the queen said taking her daughters hand. "Come, we'll go take a walk around the gardens before bed."

The royal family left behind the queen, leaving all eyes to linger on the prince as the door shut behind them. He seemed more distant now that he was in a room full with more than one girl, it surprised Clary.

"Ladies," he greeted with a smile. "Thank you for all coming today. I look forward to getting to know you all and, one day soon, to marry one of you. The servants will now lead you to your rooms, choose wisely to who you want to share with. I shall see you in the morning, goodnight."

They all curtsied to the prince, a few lashes were battered and flirtatious smiles were thrown in. As servants came in, the prince stepped to the side for them to start leading other women to their new rooms.

"You're sharing with me," Isabelle demanded. "Out of all these girls, you seem the less to drool over the prince."

"I was going to ask you actually," Clary smiled. "Shall we go find ourselves a room then?"

Others seemed frustrated with Clary, for befriending the princess or sharing a room with Isabelle, who knew the prince, she didn't know. The two of them walked through the hall, leading towards the door to find themselves a servant.

"Clary," Prince Jonathan called behind her as she turned, seeing him holding paper out to her. "You left your sketches in the dining room."

"That was the dining room?" She questioned in awe.

"Yes," he grinned. "I won't catch you drawing at breakfast tomorrow, will I?"

"I'm not making any promises," Clary said taking her drawings back. "Thank you."

"Hey, Izzy," Jace greeted her. "You know where I can find your brother?"

"Training room likely," Isabelle shrugged. "When are you going to send me home?"

"You are home," he said.

"You know what I mean," she glared.

He shrugged. "Maybe I'll keep you till the end just to annoy you."

"I'm a Shadowhunter, Jace," she told him. "Not a princess to run around after you, no offense Clary."

Clary laughed. "None taken, just don't expect me running around in heels and dresses. I would rather be out fighting demons."

"Really?" Prince Jonathan's eyebrows raised. "I'd rather be out fighting demons, too, but having a title puts one in more danger then they would like."

"Okay," Isabelle said. "Let's go, Clary."

"Goodnight, your highness," Clary curtsied again with a small smile.

"Goodnight, Clary," he nodded his head. "Isabelle."

They followed a servant upstairs after that to where their room was going to be for now, it was a living space for two with two master bedrooms, bathrooms and dressing rooms. The perfect place for a princess. The servants returned with what belongings they had brought, placing them in the dressing rooms for them to unpack.

"Would you like anything else, miss?" A maid asked her.

"What's your name?" Clary asked.

"Mara, miss," the maid

"Call me Clary, Mara," she smiled. "I don't need anything else, thank you."

The maid bobbed her head, shutting the door behind her. Servants and maids here were all mundanes who had the sight, but wanted to live here in peace without having to be a Shadowhunter. The guards were then those who had ascended, starting here before they could travel out into the world. Then you had those like Clary, who were stuck with just training and not allowed to leave Idris.

"This is even bigger than my room," Isabelle lent against the doorway to Clary's dressing room. "It's going to be torture going through all this for nothing."

"Your parents are making you do it?" Clary asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Only girl, they said I didn't have to win, just be there to make the Lightwood's there."

"What if Jace picks you?" She asked.

"He won't," Isabelle laughed. "That's like picking one of his sisters. Though, mind you, you seem to be getting on well with his sister."

Clary shrugged. "She's sweet."

"You know, no one's ever won Lilian like that after just meeting," Isabelle said. "They can be quite distant when they want to be."

"So I've seen," Clary said. "Prince Jonathan didn't seem too thrilled being in a room with all those girls ready to throw themselves at him."

"If he wasn't told this was his only chance of finding the one then he would be happy," Isabelle said. "He's under a lot of pressure and he's never really agreed with falling in love."

"How comes?" Clary asked.

Isabelle shrugged. "I'm probably the closest relationship he has with a girl."

"A lot of girls could kill you around here for just saying that," Clary told her.

Isabelle grinned. "I'd like to see them try."

Their supper came as they both sat down together to eat, talking about anything else other than the prince and the upcoming challenges that they – she – would have to face to win the heart of the prince. She just didn't know how when someone didn't seem to want to fall in love.

* * *

 **That was the first chapter. I'm trying to include all the characters. Simon comes in the next chapter. I'm not sure how to bring Magnus into this, I was thinking maybe a dress maker? Any ideas? This story will obviously have clace and some sizzy with a hint of malec. Aline and Helen will be happening as well, it'll be pretty cannon just different. Luke will come in as well... as well as Sebastian (Jonathan). Please do tell me what you think and if you have any ideas.**


	2. The first day

**Thank you for the great response! I was going to hold this chapter back a few days, but I've finished it and I'm giving it to you earlier to say thank you! Lots of great moments in this one. I will be posting whenever I have the chapter complete, it will hopefully be a minimum of once a week and then maybe 1 or 2 more. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns it all.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The first day**

Curtains were opened as the sun heated her face, followed by a "wakey-wakey rise and shine" from a man's voice as she opened her eyes, turning to see a warlock with cat slit sparkly eyes smiling at her in the brightness of the room. She let out a groan, rolling back over to bring the quilt up over her head.

He pulled the quilt back with a frown. "This is not a good start, Clarissa."

"Who are you?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Magnus Bane," he told her. "I am your friend for your time here – maybe even for the rest of your time."

Clary groaned again, wanting to pull the quilt back over her, but he held it firmly. "I don't want any friends."

"You won't win the prince's heart with that attitude," he frowned. "Come, I must get you and Isabelle dressed in time for breakfast."

She got out of bed, picking up her robe as she moved past Magnus. If her father found out a Warlock had been in her bedroom… she didn't want to think about that. Clary was taught to despise downworlders, to look down upon them, but yet Magnus was here and she wasn't bothered. He must have been searched and approved before being allowed into the castle, if he was evil then why would they allow him in?

"Morning," Isabelle greeted her with a yawn.

"No time for conversation," Magnus said. "To the dressing room, the both of you. We have so much to do in so little time."

Biting back every protest and complaint she had, Clary followed them into the large room, where she gave herself up to the warlock. He brought out racks of dresses, looking through them and at the two girls that stood before him. After he decided on two dresses, he worked on their hair and make-up, the maids coming in to help him.

"Oh!" He sighed admiringly when they were both ready. "You'll both snatch his heart up."

"Magnus," Isabelle warned.

"You might as well try," Magnus said. "No one could blame you."

Clary gazed at herself in the mirror, seeing another completely different girl from the girl from the manor. Her shadowhunting gear had been replaced now with elegant dresses fit for a princess. Her hair was usually tied back out of the way for when she trained, where it now hung down her back in curls. Then her make-up, Clary hadn't worn make-up much before.

"Green is defiantly your colour," Magnus told her. "Red hair. Green eyes. Brings out the freckles. Beautiful."

"Team Clary," Isabelle let out a small cheer.

"Is that what we are?" Magnus asked. "Shall I have us tops made with 'Team Clary' in glitter?"

"No," Clary said as Isabelle grinned.

"Or instead we could have Team Clarathan? Clace!" Magnus nodded at them enthusiastically. "Tops with 'Team Clace' on."

"Clary and Jace?" She questioned.

"Yeah."

"Let's drop this conversation," Clary said going red in the cheeks. "Isabelle you're supposed to be my competition, not cheering me on."

"I'm not a part of the competition, though," she sighed. "I'm here for the dresses, parties and the food."

Clary gazed at Isabelle, seeing her in the royal blue dress that made her look even more striking, her black hair left to fall down her back. The princess look didn't seem to suit her more than Clary would have thought, Isabelle was meant to be a Shadowhunter and a Shadowhunter only.

Magnus ushered them outside their room after, telling them to smile and for Clary to kiss the prince. She blushed again, rolling her eyes at the warlock as they left. They weren't all so bad after all, her father hadn't met warlocks like Magnus.

"Clarissa and Isabelle?" A guard asked them, looking between the two. "I've been told to escort you down to the dining room."

"Simon," Isabelle smiled. "You finally made it in with the guards."

"Oh, yeah," he looked away bashfully. "I graduated from the academy and came here."

"You're a Shadowhunter now?" She asked him.

"Yeah."

"Congrats," Isabelle told him, punching his arm lightly that made Clary raise her eyebrows. "I guess I'll be seeing you around the castle more."

"Well, I'm your personal guard while the two of you are staying here," he said. "I have to say, this bachelor thing you have going on, I didn't see you joining."

"Neither did I," Isabelle laughed. "Parents ask for strange things sometimes."

Simon laughed. "Well if you two ladies follow me then."

They followed behind Simon, Clary turning to Isabelle with a raised eyebrow, seeing the taller girl look away. Isabelle seemed the type that could get any guy she wanted, win any heart and maybe she wasn't looking for a prince. She watched the guard walk in front of them, he was cute and she wondered what his life had been like as a mundane.

He lead them into the great dining room again, somehow the table had only seemed to expand more. Girls had already started to come in with their guard, sitting down where their name plates were.

"We're here," Isabelle said and then she leaned in closer to Clary with a wink. "Jace can see you clearly from here."

Clary blushed. "Just sit down."

They both sat down, looking along the table at the other girls who were all looking around at each other. A few glared Clary's way, but she wasn't sinking that low. Making enemies wouldn't win the prince's heart.

"Are your family joining us?" Clary asked Isabelle.

"No," she said. "They have their own dining room, but I think Alec is joining Jace. He's his personal guard, as well as parabatai."

Clary nodded her head. "Do you have any idea how this works?"

"Nope," Isabelle said. "The last one was Stephen. My mom was one of the girls and then she met my dad."

"Really?"

"He's one of the king's closest men," Isabelle said. "My brother is engaged to Princess Arabella."

"She's eight."

"My brothers nine," she shrugged. "They're close."

"How… sweet," Clary said not sure how to describe a child engagement. She knew the princesses were chosen who they married, but she didn't think it was done when they were so young. How comes the men got to choose but the women were handed away?

Silence settled over the room as the doors opened, guards coming through to stand either side and then around the room. A women came in first, the presence of her sending hushed whispers through the room. Theresa. The first ever queen to have blood of a downworlder, she had ruled with her husband William and when he died, she stepped down from the thrown, handing it over to her son.

"Good morning," she greeted them. "My name is Tessa Gray, I'm sure you all know who I am. I will be assisting you girls over your stay here, offering you lessons in being queen."

Tessa's smooth brown hair framed her face, she had a soft look about her that relaxed Clary. Her gray eyes traveled around the room, smiling at all the girls, welcoming them.

"This may be a competition, but that doesn't mean this can't be an experience," she said. "You girls will grow close to each other, help each other out and hold a hand out when one falls. I was you over a hundred years ago, where I met my husband William, just like Queen Celine had met her husband. After breakfast we will go through to the tutoring room."

Tessa sat down after that towards the end of the table. The doors opened again as the royal family came through, followed by even more guards. It seemed they still didn't completely trust the girls that sat in the room, it didn't surprise Clary, all twenty girls in the room knew how to kill.

"That's my brother," Isabelle pointed towards the black haired boy that walked next to Prince Jonathan. "Alec."

She watched as they sat down at the table, talking as if the girls weren't sat at the other end of the table. Her eyes went over the rest of the family, where she found Princess Lilian smiling and waving at her. Clary gave her a small wave back. .

"Good morning, girls," the queen greeted them all with a smile, catching the rooms attention. "You're all looking beautiful, don't you think so, Jace?"

He looked up from his conversation with Alec for the first time, looking at his mother before looking around the room. His eyes traveled along them, showing no emotion, and Clary felt her cheeks reddening as his eyes landed on her. When he looked away, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Yeah," he said to his mom. "Morning."

Then he went back to his conversation with Alec again, leaving the girls around him sitting in shock. Clary didn't miss the exchange between the king and the queen. It looked like it was going to be harder than Clary thought to make the prince fall in love with her.

"Shall we start breakfast then?" The queen looked around as the doors opened, servants coming in with platters of food.

Clary had never seen so much food in her life, she had tried as much as she could, picking at the bacon and then making herself some toast. Every bite she took, she prayed that she wouldn't drop any down her dress. Luckily, she didn't. Then the ceiling had caught her attention again, that she had stared at, trying to memorise the patterns to carry on drawing in her room tonight. As she looked back down, she caught the prince watching her, making her blush again as she looked away.

After breakfast, Tessa led them through to the tutoring room, where they had all sat down at the desks with her standing at the front. This is where Clary needed to concentrate, being a Shadowhunter was easy, but the idea of being queen was a lot harder.

"Being queen isn't just about wearing tiaras and dresses," Tessa started. "Or going out to protect the world from demons. A queen has more jobs than one would think. We will start with how a queen should look. Someone tell me?"

A brown haired girl towards the front raised her hand. "Brave. Kind. A warrior."

"Exactly," Tessa nodded her head. "A Shadowhunter Queen stands to lead us into war by her husband's side, but also stays calm and collected with her people."

"When I was queen, I was looked down upon for my blood more than my gender," Tessa said. "My life had been threatened, but I stood guard. Some of you know, but I am able to shape shift, allowing me to blend in easily if danger was around. As queen, I still went out to greet my people, keeping a smile on my face and showing those who threatened me that I wasn't afraid."

"We will start of easy, though," she looked upon them all with a smile. "Eventually, you will be going out to Alicante to greet the people, to visit the academy. For now, we will focus on presenting ourselves, looking to see how a queen should act."

Then with that she had them balancing books on their head as they walked, spending the morning teaching them how to walk like a queen. Chins up, smiles on, determination. It was more hard work than Clary had thought. Being a Shadowhunter seemed easier.

"Good job today, girls," Tessa concluded. "Keep practicing your walk today. Tomorrow we will be in the dining room."

"Hours spent on walking?" A blonde haired girl questioned angrily when Tessa left. "That freak doesn't know what she's doing."

"That 'freak' was queen," Helen told her. "That 'freak' has years of experience."

"Downworlder's should never have the throne," the blonde haired girl said. "No matter if they have Shadowhunter blood or not. It's filth."

Helen's eyes flared, her fists balling up as she stormed from the room, leaving everyone staring after her. The only one that followed was Aline. Clary couldn't blame her for being mad, the blonde haired girl took it too far, but Helen looked hurt by her words.

"Helen is half-faerie," Isabelle whispered to her. "She's hiding her ears with her hair at the moment, afraid that this would happen."

Clary stared at the space where Helen had just been, knowing that out of all the girls, Helen could likely be the one that's the problem. If the prince and Helen fell in love, then that would bring the two kingdoms together. The Faeries and the Shadowhunters. Having Helen queen could solve a lot of problems.

They made their way back to the dining room after that, finding the royal family waiting for them, where the young princess was missing.

"Clary, dear," the queen smiled at her. "Lilian is waiting for you in her room, the guard will take you up to her. Thank you for this."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Clary curtsied, looking over to the prince as she left, finding him watching her curiously again. She had his attention more than the others so far, she would have to keep an eye on him and Helen.

All the girls were whispering as Clary left the dining room, trying to do her best at walking as a queen, but she had a feeling she looked like a duck. The guard took her a few floors up the castle, taking her through to the royal family's suite as Clary looked around.

He knocked on the door, where a maid opened it up, greeting Clary with a little curtsy.

"Little miss is waiting for you," the maid said, beckoning Clary into the room with her hand. "We've set up the tea party for you."

Clary followed the maid into the room, finding the young girl sat at a small table with tea cups and food of sandwiches and cupcakes.

"You came!" Princess Lilian turned, facing Clary with a smile.

"Couldn't miss a tea party, could I?" Clary smiled, sitting down opposite the princess. Her dress ruffled up around her as she patted it down to see the girl, watching as she laughed. "I like your dress."

Princess Lilian was wearing a pale pink dress, her blonde hair pined back in curls with a tiara on top. "Thank you. I like yours, too."

Clary looked around the young princess's bedroom, seeing the lilac that showed and the amount of toys the girl had. She had her own dressing room and bathroom, it was a big room for a small girl.

"Tea?" She asked Clary.

"Please," Clary held out her tea cup as the princess poured her a cup of water that Clary sipped after. "Tastes good."

Princess Lilian smiled. "I usually have tea with my bear. We like to pretend to fight demons as well."

The bear sat on the chair next to Clary, she eyed him with a small smile. "He's a handsome bear."

"Do you think Jace is handsome?" She twisted her head to the side, watching Clary curiously.

Clary blushed. "He is handsome."

She leaned forwards, cupping her hands around her mouth as she whispered, "Mommy said I shouldn't say this, but I want you to win."

"That's sweet," Clary smiled. "Your secrets safe with me."

The six year old started to eat the sandwiches, Clary picking up one for herself as they both giggled. She asked Clary questions about her family and where she lived, fascinated with her life that the princess never had. It was the most fun Clary had had since coming to the castle, maybe even in a long time.

"Arabella only plays with me sometimes," she said. "She likes to play with Max and then Will doesn't like girl's things. He follows Jace around a lot."

"What about other children?" Clary asked.

"Other children don't live in the castle," Princess Lilian said. "Sometimes Jace comes to my tea parties and plays sword fighting with me. Then mommy and daddy, but they work a lot. I have my bear and the maids play with me sometimes. Tessa likes to read to me, she teaches me all kinds of things."

"Like what?" She asked.

"She tells me about London," she smiled. "It's a city like Alicante in the mundane world. Then New York, she said they have buildings taller than the castle!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!" she giggled. "And things that fly in the sky!"

"Birds?" She questioned.

"No," she sipped her tea. "Tessa said it carries people like a portal."

"How interesting," Clary said trying to picture it.

Princess Lilian let out another giggle. "Jace said one day when he's king, he'll take me to see the mundane world."

"Then we'll use our amazing skills on demons for real," a voice said at the doorway, Clary jumping as she dropped the tea cup of water down her dress. She picked up a napkin, gently dabbing at the wet patch, embarrassed. Prince Jonathan walked over to the small table, smirking.

"I'm glad you find it amusing," she snapped at him and then widened her eyes. "Um, apologies, your highness."

He looked down at her in amusement. "Amusing doesn't even cover it."

"What are you doing here, Jace?" Princess Lilian asked.

Prince Jonathan frowned. "I came for tea of course, it'll have to be to go, though."

"Why?" She asked, looking over to Clary as she giggled. "You could join us."

"I came here to collect Clary to take her to the training center," Prince Jonathan smiled. "You want to come with me? Show the girls who's really good with a seraph blade?"

Princess Lilian stood up, hands on her hips. "No one is as good as me!"

"That's my girl," Prince Jonathan ruffled up her hair as she groaned. "Sorry."

"You knocked my tiara!" She patted her head, trying to push it back into place.

"Let me," Clary stepped forward, helping her adjust her tiara again before standing back and admiring her work. "Perfect."

The excited princess then calmed herself down, leading the two of them out of her bedroom as she walked more like a princess then a child. Clary watched her, wanting to learn how to master the walk.

"Jace," Princess Lilian scolded. "Don't walk in silence! Talk to her!"

"Did you have a nice tea party?" He asked.

"It was fine, thank you, your highness," she smiled a little.

"Call him Jace!" Princess Lilian scolded.

"Uh –"

"Call me Jace," he confirmed. "I should imagine around the girls call me Jonathan, wouldn't want them all to end up killing you on the first day."

"What makes you think they'll want to kill me?" She asked.

"On first name bases with the prince," he raised an eyebrow. "Tea parties with the princess. Escorted to the training center by the prince himself."

"Don't forget about me!" Lilian demanded. "I can escort Clary myself!"

"And you think I won't be able to take them?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

He grinned. "I think you'd go down with a good fight. If not then a handsome prince could come to your rescue."

Clary shook her head, hiding her smile. "I don't need rescuing."

"Not yet," he said. "The time will come, though, I've seen fights break out over me before."

"Is he always like this?" Clary asked Princess Lilian.

She giggled. "It's true, guards have arrested women for fighting over Jace before."

"Okay," Clary laughed.

They reached the training center, Clary about to walk forward to enter the room when Prince Jonathan pulled her back. She looked down at his hand on her arm before raising an eyebrow at him.

"Would you like to meet me this evening?" He asked. "A walk around the grounds?"

"I would love to," Clary smiled. "Let's hope the stars are out."

He smiled at her. "After you then."

Clary walked ahead of him into the training center, where everyone had already changed and was now warming up. Princess Lilian had rushed to Prince William and Princess Arabella, who was with a black haired boy and Alec. Most of the girls glared at Clary, seeing her entering with the prince. She heard a "told you so" behind her that only made her smile.

* * *

 **So clace have officially begun, if I could I would hand you all 'Team Clace' tops from Magnus. More sizzy and malec to come as well soon. Spoiler (if you haven't read the books by now then why are you reading this?): Max won't be dying in this story. I'm thinking about having Tessa tell them more about her Choice, would you all like that? I have the little story for them worked out, including Jem. Next chapter will likely be up on Sunday and will be from Jace's pov.**


	3. The first date

**Here's the next chapter! This one settles mainly on clace obviously and more in depth to the storyline, things get complicated. I hope you like it! Enjoy! I'll say this again, I did get the idea from the selection.**

 **Disclaimer: All belongs to Cassie!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The first date**

It was highly amusing watching all the young girls that took part in the competition to be his bride, training while flirting with him. Winks were shot his way, flirtatious smiles and some blushed as soon as he looked their way. If this was any other time, without a future signed forever, he would have acted on those flirts. Then Isabelle, who only glared at him. He had laughed when she showed up to sign in, seeing her standing there with her arms crossed. That had been fun, asking her questions that made her uncomfortable. It was agreed for her to stay in the competition until the final few, making it easier for Jace.

His family had all made their choices, it was either Helen or Clary between them. The king, his father, wanted him to choose Helen not out of love but out of her blood. Having a half-faerie queen could create a better union with the Seelie Queen – negotiation deals would become a lot easier. It was his life, though.

If it was his decision then this wouldn't be happening. Some days he wondered whether if he had the decision, would he even want to be king? He had always wanted to go out into the world and fight demons, not just train.

"Have you even asked one of them out yet?" Alec leaned against the wall next to him, looking over to the girls that followed Hodge's instructions.

"I'm thinking about asking your sister out to join us in riding tomorrow," he said. "That sounds like a fun date."

He frowned. "Don't use my sister to get you of getting to know the girls."

Jace sighed. "I've asked one out."

"Who?" He asked.

"The red head," he said. "Clary."

"I like her," Will piped up. "She has my approval."

"I'm glad, kiddo," Jace smiled at his younger brother, who seemed to always want to impress him and idolized him. He could hardly blame him. "I'd rather it be none of them, but she seems alright so far."

He was lying, at the moment she was the one who had caught his attention. She was the bright flame in a dark room, no other girl had as much of his attention as she did. There were a few others who had caught his eyes as well. He would have to send a few home tomorrow the latest, then get to know the rest of the girls more. One to one time.

"There's something about her," Alec said. "What's her last name?"

"Morgenstern," Jace said.

"Valentine Morgenstern the father?" Alec frowned again. "I've heard he doesn't approve of downworlder's, rumors are of him being behind the Circle."

Jace looked over to Clary again, she had only just joined them having been late and needing to change. He could see her runes more clearly now, a few scars glittered in the light. She stood a little distant from the others, obviously having never trained in a group before. No wonder his father had been a little drawn back from her, he had liked her from the first meeting, but didn't like who her father was.

"That's why dad wants me to choose Helen in the end," Jace said. "He thinks if I marry someone with downworlder blood then it'll stop the downworlder's from being distressed with the Circle, knowing the future queen stands for them. It won't help matters with the Circle, though, it'll only anger them more."

"Say if it was Valentine behind it all," Alec said quietly. "If you married Clary then would that be giving him power? I had kept my eye on him when he came, he seemed serious about it and treated Clary fiercely."

"He wouldn't be able to use Clary like that – if I did marry her and, if in fact, he was behind the Circle," Jace said. "Clary wouldn't be able to speak of her duties if she was queen, she would be bound to secrecy. Then her father would never be there when she was doing her duties, unless it was public."

"I think you need to keep an eye on her, Jace," Alec warned. "If these rumors are true then you need to make sure."

"Any of the girls in here could have parents who are in the Circle or is behind it," Jace said. "Don't you think I've gone over this with my father? He's the one that believes now is the time for me to find a bride in hope everything settles down before a war breaks out."

"I'm confused," Will said.

"You're six, Will," Jace sighed. "You shouldn't be hearing this anyway."

"I won't say anything," he said.

"Go play with Max," Jace said. "I'll come find you in a bit and we'll have a go with the swords, yeah?"

"Fine," he sulked of.

"What about going for a girl with no connections?" Alec suggested. "That way both sides can be happy."

"Either side are never going to be happy," Jace said. "A new problem comes up every time. I'm supposed to choose the girl I fall in love with, but that's not the case. She needs to have connections, alliances. This is supposed to be The Choice and yet the decision has already been made."

"Your father's commanded it?" Alec looked at Jace in concern.

"Yes," Jace said. "My father has demanded that in the end I chose Helen Blackthorn."

* * *

He had left after that, going into the garden with his brother and sisters as he helped them practice their sword fighting skills. It was a distraction he needed for a while, to clear his mind from the women troubles he was already facing. Finding a queen was a lot harder than he thought, even when he knew who his bride was.

"Would you let your mother join in?" His mother sneaked over in that elegant, unknown way of hers with a smile on her face. Jace found himself wondering if his parents actually married for love or his father's dad had commanded him to. The thought made him frown.

"Take over from me," Jace said, handing her the wooden sword he was only to use with the younger ones. "I have a date anyway."

"Oh, really?" His mother smiled proudly at him. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Clary," Lilian sang with a giggle.

"You've taken a liking to her," his mother cupped his cheek affectionately. "I know what your father said, but follow your heart as well. You will be king one day and you will have to make decisions of your own."

Jace nodded. "Dad is right, though."

"Tessa wasn't chosen out of her blood," she said. "She was chosen because they had fallen in love. His choice had caused disrupt in the country, but he was happy and in love. In the end he had everything, his wife and a happy kingdom. Everything works out in the end."

"I'm not making my final decision yet, I want to get to know them and see who I like," Jace said. "Dad has made his and I'll make mine. I don't even want to get married yet."

"I know you don't," she sympathised. "But everyone needs a distraction from the rumors at the moment. A royal wedding could be the solution to bring everyone together _by_ marrying the girl _you_ fall in love with."

* * *

Jace paced back and forth in his room, wondering what time he was supposed to go down and knock on Clary's door. He had planned out what he was going to do, tomorrow he was going to eliminate five girls that hadn't sparked his attention or offered nothing. That would leave him with fifteen, well, fourteen if he eliminated Isabelle.

He wasn't sure how to approach tonight with Clary or how to ask the other girls out, ignoring them was so much easier, but he couldn't ignore them forever. Reporters would be coming soon to write about their experiences and it wouldn't look good if he hadn't even spoke to them.

A guard had instructed him where to go, then he dismissed him. He hated being followed, always being watched and never free to himself. Jace found himself jealous of those who had a simple life of just being a Shadowhunter, allowed to live in an Institute and go hunting.

He knocked on Clary's door when he found it, fiddling with the sleeves of his shirt as the door opened.

"Your highness," the maid curtsied. "Miss, the prince is at the door."

"Team Clace!" He heard a shout.

"Magnus!" Clary hissed from around the corner that he couldn't see, he wondered what that was about.

Then she appeared in the doorway in a simple white laced dress with black heels, those red curls of hers framing her face. Her smile lit up her whole face, those freckles seeming to glow on her skin.

"You look beautiful," he said, seeing that familiar blush stain her cheeks that he liked. Jace offered her his hand. "Shall we?"

She took it with a bashful smile, the tiny hand hidden within his, the warmth flooding through him as he looked away.

"Have fun," Isabelle said behind them.

He led her out to the gardens of the castle, refusing for any of the guards to follow him. They would both be missing dinner, his butler had come up with the idea of dinner in the garden under the stars for them. Jace was thankful for him, he'll have to seek his advice when it came to dates with the other girls.

"So, tell me about yourself," Jace said as they walked through the grass, him holding Clary's heels. He could be a real gentlemen when he wanted to be.

"I'm not sure what to say really," she let out a small laugh. "Ask me a question and I'll answer it."

"Okay," he paused to think. "What's your mother like?"

"She's a lot like me," he noticed her smile, seeing her eyes glow with the love she had for her mother. "I gained the genes of the red hair, green eyes and talent in art from her. People say I get my stubbornness from her, too."

In the distance the sun was slowly sinking in the sky, the glow of it making Clary's hair seem even brighter. He swallowed, looking in front of them instead of her.

"She's one of the best Shadowhunter's I've ever seen, then a caring, loving person. My mom can be a little overprotective at times, thinks everything is her fault," she paused, him turning to see her looking away from him. He knew too well that she was hiding her emotions from him, it was just like him.

Jace cleared his throat. "Does she teach you?"

"No," she said. "My father does with my brother."

"I saw you today, they've trained you well," he watched her turn back to face him as he gave her a small smile. "I think you're one of the best I've ever seen."

"I wasn't doing much," she bit her lip. "But, thanks, that's sweet of you to say."

"What's your father like?" Jace asked, curiously, and hating himself for using her for information on him.

He wished he hadn't seen her face on the question of her father, her eyes had widened, her free hand pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, nervously. "He's like any other father, really, caring, loving. He tries to do the best in everything he does, pushes us to be the best that we can."

"Your brother?" He questioned, moving forwards before it bothered her too much.

"He hated that I came here," she smiled a little. "He's overprotective like the rest of my family, sometimes it's a little too much."

"He just cares about you," Jace reassured her. "If my sisters ended up going off to meet a guy then I would become too overprotective for their liking."

"I wonder how Max feels," Clary's face changed, a real smile showing to the change of conversation. "The poor boy lives in the castle."

"Max has my approval," Jace said. "It's Lilian I'm worried about, have you seen her? Already the boys are chasing after her."

Clary let out a laugh, the sound making him smile. They carried on walking around the grounds for a little longer, after Jace led them to where the dinner was awaiting them. He pulled out her chair, tucking her in as she sat.

"Tell me about your family, Jace," she smiled over at the table to him.

"I'm sure you've heard all about Lilian from herself," he said, knowing how vain and opening his sister could be. "Arabella is the opposite from her, though. She's quieter, like me with her books."

"You like to read?" Clary asked.

"Yes," he looked over to her. "Do you?"

"If I'm not drawing then I'm reading," Clary smiled. "Go on."

"Okay, Arabella likes to hide her emotions," he continued. "She's very private about herself. Then Will tends to be the funny one in the family, he's really into his music."

The servants came over, resting the plates of their dinner in front of them as they left with a bow. They both started to eat, listening to the world around them.

"My parents," Jace paused to take a bite of his spaghetti. "Everyone loves my mother, you can't help but enjoy her presence when she enters the room or when she smiles. She's a really loving person, one of the best queens I think Idris has had."

"I have to agree with that," she said.

"Then my father is a good man, a wise and brave king," he said. "He's very into reading as well when he has the time."

"You have a wonderful family, Jace," Clary said generally meaning it. He looked over to her, seeing the sadness hidden in her eyes and he wondered what her family really was like.

They had carried on eating, talking about small things that they both liked and didn't like. She didn't speak about her family again, but he heard all about her skills and training. The both of them talking about the world outside of Idris, both trapped within the land unable to leave.

After the dinner they slowly walked back to the castle, knowing that everyone would have gone to their rooms now or to bed.

"I use to watch the stars with my dad," Jace said. "He said every star was an angel looking down upon the world to protect it. The brightest stars are the angels we cherish most."

Clary looked up at the sky, watching the stars. "My mom said that you were never alone at night when you have the stars."

He noticed her shiver, the night air getting colder as he rested his blazer over her shoulders, seeing her accept it with a small smile. They looked up at to the stars one last time before entering the castle, where he walked her to her room, kissing her hand before leaving her.

* * *

Being called to his father's office in the morning was never a good sign. He arrived, finding his father staring out of his window that looked over Idris, hands behind his back with a frown on his face. This was not good.

"A family of wolves had been attacked," he said calmly. "Children were killed because of their blood. The home burned down to a crisp."

Jace clenched his fists, looking away. "Were there any survivors?"

"One of the children hid in the bushes," the king looked up. "The Silent Brothers saw to him, but he was in complete shock as you could imagine. My own men are killing the innocent, killing children."

"You can't blame yourself," Jace said. "Whoever is behind the Circle will pay for what they have done, along with the members."

"We're the laughing stock right now," his dad laughed unamused. "They're under our noses, laughing at us, knowing that we have no clue to who they are. Not a single clue. Only whispers and rumors. The Accords are three weeks away, how can I protect the members of the downworld, if I don't know who of my own men to trust?"

"Are you going to postpone?" Jace asked. "Wouldn't that be flashing the threat to the downworlder's? Then we would really lose them."

"I can't postpone," he said. "If we cancel then we're giving the Circle what they want and then we would lose the downworld. What I need is a face to the Circle, someone to arrest to scare the other members away. I need you to do me a favor."

Jace sighed. "Dad, I already told you I don't want to be forced into marrying Helen. If it comes to it, I will."

"It's not just that, son," he said looking away again. "I need you to marry her in three weeks time for the Accords. Let all worlds come together for the celebration."

"Three weeks?" Jace looked away, clenching his fists. "You said I'd have as long as I want with The Choice to choose my bride."

"I know I said that," the king sighed. "I'm sorry Jace, but kings have to make sacrifices for their kingdoms. I need you to do something else, as well."

"What?"

"Date a few others of the girls, keep up with the Choice for the people to see," the king said. "We'll have the girls out in Alicante to show them, get them interacting with them. Keep the focus on the Choice."

"And?" He prodded.

"I need you to get closer to Clary," he said slowly. "Her father is all the rumors I'm hearing, hushed whispers, but I have no proof. If you could get something from her, anything that could give us a clue, it would be helpful."

"You want me to spy on her?" He asked, shocked.

"I wouldn't be asking this of you if I wasn't desperate," he snapped before calming himself. "I liked Clary, son, I really did. There's no ignoring these rumors, though, I should have her arrested because of them and her father in custody, but if I act then they could act."

"You're keeping her here for information," Jace said. "Are you going to let her go after?"

"Keep her till the end," the king said. "But if the rumors are true then how do you know that Clary isn't working with him? Clary marrying you could be a step in his plan."

"I don't believe it," Jace said.

"Son, you've known her for a mere two days, you hardly know the girl," the king sighed.

"Two days is practically two weeks with the time you're giving me to fall in love," Jace snapped at him. "I'm just getting to know Clary, and I can tell you that I don't think she knows what's happening outside her manor world."

"You already have something about her father?" The king asked, turning to Jace intrigued. "Let's hear it."

Jace sighed. "I did ask for you anyway. He sounds controlling, it seemed Clary feared him more than anything."

"A wise king's move there," his dad said proudly. "Carry on seeing her, dig into her and her father's relationship, and see if you can get anything else out of her."

He shook his head. "I'm not going to use her like that again. I'm doing the Choice for you like we agreed, finding a bride that _I_ choose."

"King's don't always get a choice, son," his father said. "We have to do things that we don't like, or agree with – we have to make sacrifices for our people."

"Did you chose mom out of love?" Jace demanded.

"I –" he looked taken back, not expecting the question. "No, I didn't. Not at first. I had come to love her after the wedding."

His eyes widened, hoping that his father had chosen his mother out of love. They may love each other now, but that wouldn't have been the case if they wasn't forced together. Ignoring his father's protests, Jace left the office, deciding that he wasn't going to be forced into marrying someone he didn't love despite the country or his father.

* * *

 **I think it's pretty obvious to whether the rumors are true or not but I won't say to spoil. Three weeks till the wedding! Please do review, I love hearing your ideas and what you think! Next one will be soon as possible, I have an exam this week.**


	4. First Test

**Sorry it's been so long, I had exams then I went into a bit of a writer's block. Here is the next chapter though. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: First Test.**

Something had changed in Jace the day after their dinner together, he had drawn back away from them again, in a constant bubble of anger. She could see as he constantly glared at the dining room table when they saw him. His father kept sending looks at him, something was wrong.

It had been like that for a few days now, until Clary had found out that Helen had a date with Jace, followed by another girl, Melissa. She knew this was going to happen, but the fear of him feeling for anyone but she was there.

Despite Jace, they had carried on lessons with Tessa, improving their queen qualties that would be tested in a couple of days when going out to Alicante. Then training that they could either do with Hodge or alone. Clary had chosen alone most of the time, accepting the company of Isabelle occasionally.

"I like dogs," Princess Lilian was telling Clary as they walked down the long halls of the castle. "I saw a picture of one, they're really cute. Daddy said I couldn't have one, though."

"Oh," Clary said. "At least you have your cat Church then."

"Church keeps the ducks away," she said. "They always make their way in the garden!"

"You don't like ducks?" Clary asked.

"No," she shook her head, eyes wide. "Ducks are as bad as The Circle."

"The Circle?" Clary questioned.

The princess's eyes went even wider. "I – I, nothing that was a secret Will told me."

"So what about those horses?" Clary changed the conversation, not wanting to upset the girl. "I've heard you have a few."

"I do," she giggled. "Dalia, Sparkles and Raven are mine. Do you have a horse?"

"I share one with my family," Clary said. "We call him Star since our family symbol is the falling star."

"Ours is the Heron!" She said excitedly.

"I know," Clary smiled.

Tessa then appeared, reminding Princess Lilian of her lessons as the younger girl waved goodbye to Clary before following her great, great grandma. She made her way to the castles grounds after, knowing Isabelle was with her parents and Clary didn't particularly want to spend time with the other girls.

She settled down under a tree with her sketch book, drawing the castle before her with the sun high in the sky. It always relaxed Clary when she drew, distracted her mind from other things, but she found herself thinking about The Circle. She wanted to ask, but she didn't know if it was a royal secret that Lilian had slipped or a gossip kind of secret.

"You're very hard to find, you know that," she looked up seeing Jace blocking her sunlight. "I've had guards and servants looking for you."

"Worried I ran away?" She smiled.

"What reason do you have to run?" He sat down next to her, peering over her shoulder to look at her drawing as she closed her book. No way was she letting him look at her drawings, she had been trying to draw him lately. "You won't let me see?"

"Nope," she said. "I don't like people seeing my work until it's done."

"I could always command you to," he said.

"Then command your guards to arrest me for defying you," she said. "What drawings are in my sketch book are mine, it's like my diary."

"Am I in your diary?" He smirked seeing her blush. "No need to be embarrassed, I understand."

"You're not in my sketch book," Clary lied. "I don't spend every second of my life fantasizing over you."

"So you do fantasize over me?" His smirk only got bigger. "By any chance is that of me modelling naked for you?"

Her cheeks really did turn scarlet then, she turned to him, though, raising her eyebrows in hope of flirting. "Or is that your fantasy to being my muse?"

He met her eyes, the flicker of amusement showing more than anything, the embarrassment weighing heavy on her now. Maybe it was a little too heavy on the flirting, she wasn't sure, how was you supposed to do this? She had no clue when it came to boys, but yet, she had to make this one end up marrying her.

He ended up laughing, shaking his head at her as she frowned, and stood up to leave. She felt his fingers wrap around her wrist, stopping her from going anywhere. Clary pulled her hand away from his grasp, looking away.

"I didn't mean to laugh," he said. "I wasn't laughing at you, it was just unexpected."

"This is all new for me," Clary told him. "The only teenage boy I had to speak to was my brother. I've only been into the city a few times in my life, even then I haven't spoken to many people."

"This is new for me, too," he said. "Getting to know fifteen girls when I've grown up with only a handful of people. The Lightwood's are the closest friends I have and I'm the oldest in my family."

"Fifteen?"

"I sent five home this morning," he frowned. "The tears and anger wasn't fun."

"Oh," Clary sat back down. "At least it'll be easier to get to know people now."

He laid back on the grass, looking up at the sun. The sun made his hair glow like a halo. She stared longer than she should, then joining him in laying down next to him.

"No one could lose you in the sun," he smirked, picking up a strand of her hair and holding it up in the sunlight. "It's more like a carrot colour now."

She turned her head to look at him, finding him watching her hair glow in the sunlight, playing with more of the strands. "Having fun?"

"More than you would think."

Clary rolled over onto her stomach, her hair sliding from Jace's fingers as she smiled. Magnus was going to kill her for ruining her dress, but she wasn't bothered. She pulled out her sketch book again, opening it up on a clean page as she started to draw the sight in front of her.

He rested on his elbow, watching her draw. It was hard to focus on her drawing with him next to her, but it still managed to calm her. She wanted to ask about The Circle but a part of her believed she shouldn't.

* * *

They waited by the front doors of the castles, the conversations amongst the girls still about the five girls that had left. Clary hadn't even known the girls names, but everyone had realised that it could happen at any time, it could be any of them.

"Jace should have sent me home," Isabelle had her arms crossed. "I am no princess to go walking around the city."

Clary smiled. "You'll be the favorite."

"Of course I will be," she said.

"Are you girls ready?" Magnus asked them, fluffing around with the edges of their dresses. "Please don't get dirt on this one Clary."

"Its fine, Magnus," Isabelle said.

"You're in the public eyes," he told her. "This is not fine for Clary. She will be queen one day and this will be the first time that they get to see her."

"Yeah, let's not add to the pressure," Clary said, clutching her stomach.

"You'll be radiant, Cookie," Magnus assured her.

"Isabelle!" Alec called behind her, walking over to them as he watched his sister. "I want you to be careful."

"It'll be fine, Alec."

"Oh, who's this?" Magnus smiled.

"My brother," Isabelle said. "Alec meet our stylist Magnus."

Alec looked to Magnus for a second, a hint of a blush filling his cheeks before he looked away. Magnus had seen now and he was grinning.

"You can stop by my room any time," Magnus told him with a wink. "I'm going to have to love and leave you, dresses are calling for me to make them."

He kissed each of them on the cheek, stopping in front of Alec with another grin as he shook his hand before leaving them. Alec composed himself after, the slight smile on his face turning back into a frown.

"Okay," he said. "I'm coming out with you for safety reasons."

"I can protect myself," Isabelle said.

"I'm not just protecting you, though," Alec sighed. "Jace and the King want more people going out with you."

"Let Simon come out then," Isabelle said. "He's our guard and I'm happy to have him following us around all day."

"You don't want me following you?"

"We both know who needs more protection," Isabelle whispered to him.

"Not just Helen," Alec whispered quietly. "Tessa too."

"That's awful," Clary was appalled. "Who would want to hurt her?"

Alec frowned at her. "If you want to make queen then I suggest you start realising the dangers of it."

Clary's cheeks flushed as she looked away, soothing the material of her dress. She had a feeling that Alec didn't like her and she wasn't sure what she had done wrong to him. Instead of joining their conversation, she focused on her plan for today. She was going to talk to the children, they were always easier, and smile. Be kind and friendly, but also determined.

"Nervous?" Simon asked her. "You know, when I was a mundane, I use to be in a band. I used to get nervous performing in front of people."

"How did you get over it?" She asked.

"I didn't," he laughed. "I just kept going through with it."

"Did you perform often?"

"Not really," he ran a hand through his short hair. "We spent most of the time trying to work out a band name."

"What's the mundane world like?" She asked him.

"It's –"

Tessa interrupted them. "Alright, ladies. If we can have you in pairs in a line please."

"Talk later," Clary smiled at him.

She and Isabelle moved towards the back of the line, ignoring the rush of girls that tried to get to the front. It took a while for them to settle down, leaving them fussing with themselves for the last time.

"You've been preparing for this for almost a week," Tessa said. "This will be your first test, you will be judged by the people. Some are chosen judges, others are not. Good luck."

The large doors opened behind Tessa, the guards stepping forward to lead them out as personal guards stuck close. Clary could see Alec up front, where Helen stood with Aline and Tessa. Yes, Helen was going to be a real problem. However, if she needed the extra protection then didn't that mean the public wouldn't like her?

"If one of the judges is my mother," Isabelle shook her head. "They owe me big time for this."

Clary smiled. "Think of the demons you'll be slaying after."

"Demons are better company then girls fighting for a crown and a prince," Isabelle said.

"We're all not that bad," Clary defended.

"I know," Isabelle said. "That's one of the reasons why I'm rooting for you."

"The other reasons being?"

"Another girl my age living in the castle," Isabelle grinned.

"Tessa is your age," Clary pointed out.

"Other than Magnus, I think Tessa is the oldest in the castle," Isabelle said. "I don't know how someone can live forever. I see her staring at her portrait with King William sometimes."

"You do?"

She nodded. "It's sad, really, then the one of her son."

Clary looked at Tessa, she acted like everyone else with a smile on her face but she couldn't imagine what it was like to live like that. To live when your husband and children were dead, seeing everyone around you age and die as you stayed the same.

The gates of the castle opened then, opening them up to Alicante as they left the grounds of the castle. It always amazed her, the city of Alicante with the glass towers and the cobble street roads. It was breathtaking, and she wished she had time to draw it.

"Stick with your personal guards," Tessa told them. "Other guards will be following you around. Some are already out in Alicante."

Clary didn't miss Tessa following Alec, Helen and Aline, knowing that was going to give them extra points to this test. She would just impress the judges, she impressed the royal family, and she could to it to the public.

Simon wouldn't talk to them, he was doing his duty of shadowing them but keeping enough distance like the other guards. The two girls walked around smiling and waving to the people, making sure they kept their chins high and blades on show.

"Morning," a man greeted them. "You lovely ladies won the princes heart yet?"

"Not quite yet," Clary smiled.

He laughed. "Good luck to you then."

Deciding to start with children, they walked over to where children were playing with sticks, hitting them against the others with cries of battle.

"Can we fight with you?" Clary asked.

"Are you a princess?" A little girl cocked her head to the side.

"I want to be, don't you?" The girl nodded. "Do you have a spare stick for us to practice?"

A boy pulled on her dress, holding his stick up for her. "You can use mine."

"Don't you want to join?" She asked him.

He shook his head. "I want to watch."

"Okay," Clary said.

Another girl handed Isabelle her stick, the two young children sitting down to watch the others fight with sticks. Clary fought with the girl, praising her skills and teaching her new techniques. She could see someone standing in the distance watching them, likely judging them.

The day went well for Clary, she could see Isabelle holding back with it being out of her comfort zone and not wanting to pass the test. Clary had led them around, greeting people, playing with children and making babies laugh. Other girls were trying to be more serious, some did the same techniques as Clary.

"This is for you," another small girl held out a flower for Clary.

"It's beautiful," she smiled. "I think it'll look even more beautiful on you."

The girl giggled as Clary tucked the flower behind her ear, watching as she danced like she was a princess. Isabelle sat with the girl's sister, learning how to do daisy chains as the sister braided her hair, white daises standing out against her dark hair.

"Do you know how to make a daisy chain?" The girl asked her.

"No," Clary said. "Would you like to show me?"

They taught the both of them how to make daisy chains, the mother coming out to greet them with tea. As soon as Clary mentioned she could draw, the mom disappeared inside coming back out again with pen and paper. She drew her two daughters for her with daisies in their hair.

"Who thought it would be so hard?" Isabelle said quietly as they walked on round. "Sword fighting and making daisy chains."

"Are demons easier than children?" Clary laughed.

"Most of the time," Isabelle said. "I've had Arabella ask me a few times to do her hair or Lilian to play with her. Never this."

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"Strangely, I do."

Isabelle tensed up, seeing a group of people come towards them with faces that flashed anger and resentment. They weren't looking at Isabelle, though, they were looking at Clary. Simon stood in front of her, keeping a hand on his weapon as they neared.

"Stand down," he said. "Or I will be forced to arrest you."

"You stand for The Circle?" One man spat.

"Do you know what problems you've caused?"

"What?" Clary questioned.

They carried on forwards, more guards rushing over to control them. One guard led them back towards the castle, keeping his eyes trained on every person they passed. Clary looked behind them, keeping her hand on her weapon, the group were being contained but they were still looking at her. Looking at her as if it was her fault.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next one should be soon. Please do review.**


End file.
